One Night Stand
by Ayashi Tetsuko
Summary: The beginning of boy and girl AU, Akira x Tokito, rated for mild sexual content
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of boy and girl (Akira x Tokito, AU, rated for mild sexual scene)

**One Night Stand**

Whoever says a woman sleeps like a goddess does is lying. Or never saw how a goddess actually sleeps.

At least, they never saw how my girlfriend sleeps.

It was two in the morning and my eyes were wide awake. First, she kicked me out of bed. After I managed to get back to where I used to be, she pulled the blankets away and use it for herself. And it was winter night. And I only had my t-shirt and my training pants. Thank you very much, dear.

Later on, just when I thought I could finally managed to withstand the cold weather, I started to hear loud snores. Yes. Snores. She snores. She, Tokito, the new princess of rock, snores when she sleeps. God, how I wish I could use this story to make money.

Then, just when I thought nothing could possibly get any worse, she started to pull my hand (remember, she was sleeping when she did this) and bite it.

A goddess surely does not do all these stuffs, no? Especially with the sleep-biting part. I began to suspect if my girlfriend was a real human being or not (her father could easily fell into those non-human being category, but surely not her?).

I pulled my hand back and managed to move a few inches away. Phew. I turned to my side then watched the view from my apartment's window.

I always liked how the lights from outside reflected in the ceiling, and how they moved according to the movements of the things outside. And also how the sounds from outside –of cars, of drunken people singing, of a man selling sweet potatoes, of a drum beating in a nearby temple- formed some kind of music to my ears.

Sounds are the one which able to bring back old memories for me. For many people, it was scents that is going to transcend them into time; for others, it was sights. Or tastes.

But here, as I lay awake in my room, in a cold winter night, listening to the sound of the city, my mind flew to a cold winter night, just like this, two years ago.

The night that brought me and her together.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold winter night in Hongkong, and my little band is having their first international tour ever.

Everything was great. The venues were always full whenever we perform, the media responded well, and the fans were awesome. We were having a great time. I feel proud of what we have achieved, I feel content with my new profession as a full-time musician, after graduating with a cum-laude in Psychology. Having a job-switch then gained success after it… nothing feels any better than that.

And what better way to celebrate other than to party?

A small gig just finished and everyone is heading to the supposedly trendiest nightclub in the city, locating in an old, British-style building. Free-flow of booze and pretty girls were everywhere; Akari was the only one who did not seem to be interested. I honestly admit that they (and their lack of decent clothing) are a feast to the eye. And the booze, I have never been a huge fan of alcohol, but this glass of strawberry-flavored beer is indeed pretty interesting. But that's all. I don't do binge-drinking, so after I am done with my glass, I moved on to something more interesting.

I tried to move closer to the DJ booth (a struggle – imagine having to swim in an ocean full of sharks. Except that they are drunk and dancing wildly), 'cause the guy did some pretty interesting composition. Would love to chat with him and perhaps learn some things or two. I love learning new things. And I could never be in this position if I did not dare myself to get out of my classical music routines to try out a new one – rock.

But I decided to give up as the crowd seemed to be reluctant to let me move freely. It was almost half an hour and the DJ booth seemed a world away, and a guy just said something incomprehensible to me (whether it was the noise, the language, or the tequila shot in his hand, I had no idea). I became slightly pissed. And frustrated. And exhausted.

I enjoy solitude and as much as I tried to be more sociable, I have my limits. And tonight, right here, right now, I have reached that certain border. And I am not coming back.

So, after a quick goodbyes with everyone, I left the club, and head back to the hotel.

_(break)_

The elevator door opened with a _ding_, and I soon felt relieved by this distinctive hotel-room scents that followed. You know, the scents of crisp, white bed-sheets, air conditioner, and hints of fresh lilies. My soul felt content right away.

But my environmentally-concerned mind got disturbed as I made a turn to the corridor of my room – a hint of cigarette. Hm! Who would be so irresponsible to smoke in a hotel corridor!

A quickly found my answer. It was _her_.

You see, we did not leave Japan by ourselves. Our record label matched us with this new, formerly indie band, to open our act. And she, is the leader of this band. Bass-player and vocalist.

I found her sitting on the floor, leaning herself to the wall, next to a door. Her feet stretched before her, and she had this black Doc Mart boots on. Her clothes was this white flowery dress, with a denim jacket, and she had a postman bag with a picture of Chairman Mao and a big, red shawl laid nearby. Her short blonde hair was messy, and there were dark circles around her eyes, which I think was intentional. Smokes flew up to the air whenever she puffs the Dunhill on her hand.

She is Tokito. The foul-mouthed obnoxious blonde. Laser eyes that cut deep into your digestive system. Rock chic. Major biatch.

I don't like her.

And apparently nobody does. I found Akari bitching a lot about her; about the attitude, the messy blonde hair, the panda eyes. And I realized that there were this, um… _little_ tension whenever she and her bandmates sat backstage. So the feeling of distaste was not personal. It was communal. A public enemy.

And what's a public enemy doing, sitting on the floor in a hotel corridor, smoking alone in a cold winter night?

The answer would be fascinating. Imagine Akari's face when I text her that I got something juicy to gossip on. Tokito doing something weird and incomprehensible and controversial, ooh, smoking in hotel corridor. Lying, and possibly rolling on the floor. Drunk. So hot.

With a smirk, I moved forward and approached her.

_(break)_

"It's you," she muttered as I moved closer to her.

"Yup. So… what are you doing?" I asked her coolly as I walked pass her to my bedroom. Which happened to be exactly the opposite of the wall she leaned on.

"Can't you see with your own eyes?"

She's _that_ annoying, people.

"Oh. Shortening your… miserable life, I see," I muttered, slowly taking my room keys out. Unfortunately for her, I can do better in the annoying department.

_Tsk_. I heard her made that sound. I could imagine her fiery green eyes glaring at me.

I turned my head to her side, and saw her lifting her head proudly, waving her cigarette. "Do you have to do that here?"

She sighed. Puffing more smokes out. "I have no choice".

I smirked. I turned back to my door, and starting to insert keys to open it. "Ah. Roommates kicked you out, huh?"

"Sorta."

I pulled my keys back. My eyes widened.

_Wait._

I quickly turned my head back to her direction, pretty sure that my face made this crooked, surprised expression. "Seriously!"

Okay, honestly I was just trying to be sarcastic back then. You know, 'cause she's the public enemy, and it's legal to tease and bully one. But it turned out to be… real?

She lifted up her cigarette-holding hand, and points at the door behind her. I never really looked at that door before, but now, judging from the movements of the shadows underneath it, I could tell that there was someone inside. That someone had the television on, and was pacing up and down. I also heard the sound of a bed being sat on, and a soft laughter of a woman.

A strange emotion suddenly washed over me.

"Y-your… bandmate…?" I asked, suddenly hesitated.

"Yes…," Tokito slowly answered, putting the cigarette on her mouth. "With a hooker he just met. Or else. I don't know".

She continued to puffs smokes, her green laser eyes closed whenever she sucks deeply. I twisted the keys in my hand. Then I decided to put it back in my pocket.

"Um… what happened, may I asked?"

"An accumulation of shits."

I went silent. "Okay… do you want me to call the receptionist?"

I pointed at the direction where I came from when I said this.

"No, thanks."

In an indescribable awkwardness, I have come to realize that something had made me rooted to the spot; a strange emotion grew in my chest, it made me feel, as if, I was not supposed to leave her alone like this.

"I went to the city to have a walk right after the gig."

My eyes widened. "Oh?"

"Yeah. You might noticed that we never spend times together. I went for a stroll in the night, they went somewhere else. That's how it always goes."

She was telling a story. Knowing it is going to be long, so I crouched and sit on the floor.

She tucked a strand of messy hair behind her ear. "Usually. After a few hours, I would return. And they would always open the door for me. We don't talk on the inside. But at least they would let me in, have a shower, and each went on doing their own things," she continued. "But tonight was different."

"They locked you out?"

"I rang the bell, I scream, and bang the door…," her tone rise as she got into this part. "I even call them, all of them, and I could hear the sound of their ringtones inside. But they didn't pick it up. They pretend they don't listen."

"They simply won't let me in."

She sat there, staring at me. Her face in agony, with crystals in her eyes. And her pouty, pink lips looked as if she was trying to say something. But her words are lost.

With that, my defense broke.

_(break)_

"You must be thinking how miserable I am."

Tokito was lighting her second cigarette. The gradual increase of the room's heat enforce her to took off her denim jacket, revealing her short-sleeved flowery dress, which is going to made her look like a good country girl, if it was not for the cigarette. And wow, I never thought that she had such a fine neckline. Slap. What was I thinking!

"Errr… no," I answered, trying to fix my sitting position, as a way to shook off my sudden… rambling thoughts. "In fact, there's actually a positive side… to what happened now."

She lifted her eyebrows.

"Yes. You could actually use this to your advantage, you know," I continued, taking off my Adidas windbreaker and throw it to the floor, to reveal grey, comfy, old T-shirt.

"Hm! Yeah. I heard you major in Psychology," Tokito pointed at me with her cigarette. "So…," she supported her chin with her hand. "Tell me, Shrink. What do you have in mind?"

I laughed. Shrink. I never thought I would ever be refer to as one. I then focus on the door of the room where her bandmates stayed.

"Okay. Honestly, after all that happened tonight, I don't think you guys could ever get back to normal again," I began. "Or in other words… this might be the end of your band. Sorry."

She sighed. "Yes, thanks for clarifying. I lost my band, and I'm in the middle of nowhere." She sucks her cigarette deeply.

I waved my hands. "No, no… don't take it that way. I'm not finished yet," I said. "This, actually, could be the start of something new. Two things, in fact. A new career, and a new you."

Tokito lifted her head. I think I have managed to tickle her mind, somehow.

"Yes. Here it goes. Okay, you lost your current band. Which means you're now free to create a new one!" I said, pointing at her. "Or even better… go solo! So you don't have to compromise to anyone's wishes except yours."

Something glinted in her fiery eyes. She fixed her sitting position. "Interesting…."

"Yes. And for the second thing… well, this may not be too pleasant…," I continued, watching her raising her eyebrow.

I took a deep breath. Just said it, Akira, there's nothing wrong about being frank. "Well. You see. People hate you. Do you realize that?"

She took a deep breath. Then went back to lean on the wall. "Meh. Like I care about how they see me."

"Well, for once in your life, you should!" I fired back. Her eyes widened.

"Don't you realize what really happened tonight! Your attitude sucks, woman, and that's why you lost your bandmates!" I shouted. "Yes, the bright side, you can start afresh and have a new career. But the downside is… it clarified how bad you are as a person."

She gave a look as if a tornado just went by and swept her.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Tokito finally managed to calm herself down.

"I guess you're right, " she muttered. She playfully pulled the rim of her skirt.

I sighed. "Look, sorry for being frank. I just thought that… it'd be better for you to know that. Before it's too late," I said, leaning back to the wall.

"Yea… I'm… I'm glad you told me that, really," Tokito said, lifting her head to meet Akira's sight. The latter gave a surprised look.

"Thank you, Akira," she whispered, and the sudden appearance of a sincere smile on her face surprised him even more.

"Okay, now what?" Akira sighed.

"Well, I have to find somewhere safe to sleep," Tokito answered, slowly trying to get up. "I guess I really have to call the receptionist. Or even find a cheap motel nearby."

Akira lifted his eyebrows slowly. "How about my room?"

_(break)_

"Wow, you're really a celebrity, huh?" Tokito commented as she walked into Akira's hotel room. "Each of you have their very own room."

"It's necessary, judging from what I have for bandmates," I replied, closing and locking the door. "You need your peace in order to function."

"That's for sure," Tokito muttered, checking out her surroundings. She then sat on a bed; there were two in the room. "Well, it's pretty neat for a guy's room."

I put my jacket to a chair, then sat on the other bed, facing her. "Um… because the guy is me, not Bontenmaru?"

Tokito gave a hearty laugh, the first one of the night. Her eyes turned into two curvy lines, and honestly, I like what I saw.

"Yeah, right. Mr. Good Guy, eh?" she said. And just when she was about to bring her cigarette into her mouth, I managed to stood up. And took the thing from her hand.

And put it on my mouth. And sucks deeply.

She looked as if she was going to swallow her own face.

"You smoke!"

I puffed some smokes out of my mouth. "Nope," I answered. "I just happened to know how."

Hm. The taste of tobacco. Last time I had any smokes down my throat was last year. And it was my debut, with Hotaru taking credits as the tutor. I was just curious then, and the stick did not give any impression on me.

Tokito's lips looked like it was trying hard to pronounce something as I handed the cancer-stick back to her hand. "Oh my God. That's surprising! I thought you were a goody-goody".

"You can say so. I'm a straight-A student, classic musician. Vegetarian. I love the environment," I replied. "I don't do drugs, rarely drink. And that was the second cigarette I've ever had in my life."

I cannot deny that I felt really proud of myself as I said so, yet she just cannot hide the skepticism in her eyes as she puffed her cigarette back. Nor even made any attempt to.

"Oh? And you don't have sex as well?"

_(break)_

Her words had definitely give my ego a huge red scratch.

Next thing I know I was already on her bedside, with her underneath me, enjoying the sweet taste of her porcelain neck. She had this devilish smile on her face, while slowly throwing her head back on the pillow.

"Is that all?"

I lifted up my head, and met her gaze. She should know that I was not joking when I told her I am going to kill her with what I am going to do. She should see that in my eyes. And yes, I think I have made an impact with my gaze.

She cannot say any words as I bit the short sleeve of her dress and pull it down with force.

After two hours, i found myself lying breathlessly on the hotel bed, pink and tired, with no clothes on. Phew. That was one of the best physical activity i have ever had.

Sleeping with Tokito reminds me a lot of the strawberry-flavored beer i had hours before. She was fun and kinky, full of stamina. But there was this tingling taste of sweetness whenever I laid my lips on hers. Her inside tastes like sugar.

Is it safe to say that i have fallen in love with her?

I turned my head to her side. Her face could barely be seen underneath the blanket, a bundle of blonde hair under white sheet. Her snores were soft, and she did not make any reaction as I lifted her blanket to get a better look of her.

"Sleep tight," I whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

I do not think I would ever do so.


End file.
